


困兽 2’

by ziyua



Category: Garou (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Garou bottom, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyua/pseuds/ziyua
Kudos: 5





	困兽 2’

（五’）  
已经确认水龙不在家，饿狼才偷了衣服又从窗户迅速翻了出去。离开这个待了几十天的监狱般的大房子，心中竟然有种获得重生的畅快感。  
阳光，空气，鸟鸣……那些陌生的东西又回来了。  
“咕~”肚子再次发出悲鸣，提醒了饿狼获得自由之后最重要的事——能量。  
以往应该是再过半天才能吃到水龙的晚饭，现在前胸贴后背地在外面活动，大概没过多久就会体力不支了。在这获取能量的路上，作为英雄协会的重点通缉犯，也最好别被什么英雄发现——应该尽可能低调地行动。  
想到这些，饿狼瞥见了所站着的道路旁边岔出的一个巷口。如果他的记忆没有出错，那个方向，大约指向的是另一个街区。  
也许穿过前面那个小巷应该就能更快地到达商业大街，就能找到饭馆了。  
迈着趔趄的步伐，饿狼走入了那条小巷。处于两栋居民楼之间的这条巷子中间堆满了各种垃圾：塞满了发臭废弃物的大包小包的塑料袋，堆在路中间脏兮兮又发霉了的杂物箱子，不断泄漏着黑色浆液的沥青油罐，猝不及防从空调室外机滴下来的水……难怪也没有别的人愿意走进来。  
饿狼一手正撑着墙壁走动，耳朵轻微地抖动了两下。虽然很久没有处于战斗中，但是即使感觉已经变迟钝了的他也意识到了身后有人正在接近。  
而且直觉表示，那是一群人。  
“终于找到你了啊，前一阵子的英雄狩猎者！”话音刚落，一个男人的手正要从饿狼的后方搭上他肩膀，但被反应很快地躲过了。  
饿狼回头一看，那是一群肌肉发达，长得跟街头混混一样的男人。小喽啰们已经不怀好意地堵住了他身后的来路，而且每一个人看他的目光都露出狠戾。  
为首的寸头的男人语气和表情都相当跋扈，“这副样子是要去哪啊？我看你连路都走不稳了吧！”然后便引起一阵哄笑。  
“听说他消失了一个多月，还以为已经死在什么地方了呢~”其中一个黄发的小弟指着饿狼，“正好，我们又有报仇的机会啦！”  
“哈啊？要再次体验被打出屎的感觉你就来。”听着杂鱼们喧闹的声音，饿狼燃起一丝烦躁地挖挖耳朵。“我可没多少时间啊。”  
“把我们老大打进ICU的事你该不会忘了吧？？嗯？？？”黄发男人翘起下巴。  
“呵呵……一个两个的，真是穷追不舍啊。”饿狼笑得有些岔气，“被我打倒的杂鱼英雄那么多，鬼会记得！”  
“可恶的小鬼”，其他的男人们接连七嘴八舌，“今天我们有备而来，抓住你我们这群A级吊车尾就能立功了，真是让人干劲满满啊！！”  
然后便是此起彼伏活动手指关节的声音。  
“啊，口气挺大的嘛。”饿狼的手掌默默伸展着，模拟出流水岩碎拳的姿态。  
被水龙囚禁的相当长的时间内都没有武术练习的机会，体能耐力方面本身就退化了不少，肌肉肉眼可见地松弛了一些。而且还没吃水龙给的那一点点没法填饱肚子的饭就跑出来了，一点歇息的时间也没有，就又遇到麻烦的家伙。  
真是祸不单行啊。  
快想起来，战斗的方法……

（六’）  
“咕噗！”陆续被打到墙上的男人个个都鼻青脸肿，嘴里骂骂咧咧着。  
饿狼本来以为这次会像揍背心大师的无脑小弟一样轻松，但谁知道……  
“你们这些狗屁英雄打群架的时候还找人放暗箭，不感到羞耻吗？”  
即使是苍蝇，数量太多会让人注意力分散；这个时候就被哪个埋伏着的偷袭了，背后和大腿中了好几发。  
“真可惜，你们以为这种小把戏就能打倒我吗？”把手绕到背后拔出那些不痛不痒的“箭”，拿在手上一看饿狼发现那不是弓箭，而是……  
形状细长的针筒。  
“嘿嘿……别小看我们啊饿狼！”被打趴在地上的寸头男人撑着站了起来。“只要射中你，我们就已经赢了。”  
“这到底什么啊，花里胡哨的。”看起来就不像这群大汉能自己得到的武器。饿狼把身上还插着的剩下几个也都拔了出来扔到地面。“毒药吗？”  
男人们在这会儿也逐渐地重整旗鼓起来。“英雄狩猎的小鬼，却一点作为猎物被狩猎的警觉也没有，真让人意外啊。”  
看着露出坏笑的男人们逐渐逼近，饿狼的神经本能地紧张起来。  
本来就身体不舒服情况下又打了一架，他现在有种直觉，现在再不逃，就真的挺麻烦。  
虽然不知道被打入了什么，但身子确实开始无法自如活动。类似于发烧，行动的力量和战斗的气势不断流失，意识并没有失去，怪异地伴随着心跳加快、性欲兴奋的感觉。  
更准确地说，是精神开始涣散了。  
饿狼再默默打量四周环境，天上，地下，前后左右都没有能逃的路。  
“赶紧的，让这小鬼尝尝得罪A级英雄的后果！”  
男人们并不会等他想到逃跑的策略，此时一哄而上。  
“呃！”报复的雨点般的拳打脚踢落在饿狼身上，刚换上的崭新的衣服也被鞋印、尘土和鼻腔流出的血脏污。  
“high爆了啊！能把老大秒杀的这个小鬼现在居然老老实实地给我们挨揍。”黄发男人兴奋地说。“老大给的这个药真不错啊，这小子现在软得不行了，连我都能随便搞他！”  
不知道是被捶得头晕了还是药物什么的作用，饿狼视线里对手的形态看的不太清楚，只剩下一堆模糊的残影，伸出去反抗的拳头也十有八九落空。  
“怪人就给我老实点接受制裁啊！”男人们当然也还惧怕着饿狼流水岩碎拳随手一通乱打的威力，几个人合力抓着他的双手，用绳子捆了许多圈地固定在身后。  
“啧……”饿狼发软的手脚在那么多壮汉钳制的情况下根本使不出力气。如果说对方是过于强大的人也就算了，面前这些随便一脚就能踹回C级的人竟然也能骑到头上来，就让人非常火大。  
他讨厌这些毫不光明磊落的手法。  
这些所谓的英雄们，正以执行正义为名做着和邪恶的反派没有什么区别的事情。一大群人聚在一起就能对看不顺眼的某个人作威作福，而随便一个单独拎出来都不会愿意正面单挑。  
这个世界从来没有改变过。  
“英雄……真是让我……越来越……讨厌……了啊。”边被殴打，饿狼艰难地从牙缝里挤出这句话。脑袋又被谁的鞋子踩着抵在地面上，冰冷无比；半跪趴的姿势让身后的男人盯着他被迫朝天的屁股咽了口水。  
“像你这样的调皮蛋，就用屁股来赎罪吧。”

（七’）  
强奸反派就是对的了吗？如果说普通人只敢躲在暗处偷偷侵犯别人，那他们就是光明正大、不带一丝愧疚地……  
饿狼上半身被抓着摁在地上，只有下半身高高地撅起。带头的男人在后面扒下来了他的裤子，又有另外的男人的手三下五除二把衣摆往上拉到他腋下高。  
“滚开，别碰我。”饿狼有些心急地骂着，但于事无补，只能让男人们更来劲。上下其手地抚摸着，从胸口，腹部，腰间，脊背，大腿，再到前后的敏感处，不用看都能感受到那些黏腻的火辣辣的视线。  
“好色好色~”寸头的男人把无法动弹的英雄狩猎者身上那些秘密一览无余，不由得感叹。  
那是饿狼身体上有一段时间了的分布在各处斑驳的吻痕和伤痕，还有尚未清理而湿透着的股间。这些都混蛋们把强占转化为了某种NTR的快感。“饿狼你在之前就跟谁做过了吗？是你男人吗~~~？”旁边的男人猥琐地笑着，周围同伙意味不明的笑声也不绝于耳。  
“…………”  
虽然没被搭理，男人们还是觉得下边这个小鬼好玩极了。寸头的男人率先把手指伸入小穴，边搅动着，“虽然是男的吧，可这屁眼还真让人销魂啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
虽然饿狼不愿意，但被开发过的甬道还是有点好处的——被突然插入并没有太多排异感，反而很快接纳了。在男人手指的捣弄下很快从穴口流出黏腻的精水来，那是没排出来的水龙的东西。  
意识到这件事的饿狼耳根生理性地发烫。上一次的侵犯才过了几个小时后再次被侵犯，这到底是什么事啊。  
自从遇到水龙之后就没件好事，简直倒霉到家了。  
“呜……”掩着气息，发出带上了悲哀色彩的低鸣。撑在地面的双腿不断颤抖着，承受了陌生男人的出入。  
尽管难受到不行，身体莫名地也很热，但里里外外被触碰着的感觉还是越来越强烈了。  
“哦~哦！皮肤也很滑啊，你们看，乳头也有好好立起来啊~真是个淫荡的小鬼~”黄发男人在侧边迷醉地挺动着腰，让他的性器顶端摩擦饿狼胸口敏感的颗粒。“像这样蹭你也那么爽吗？”  
这些变态，对着男人的身体做这种事情到底有什么意思啊……  
饿狼始终无法理解。尽管这种奇怪的事已经在身上发生无数次，他也开始在“是什么”和“怎么做”方面轻车熟路起来，却无法找到这种行为的意义。  
“……”已经放弃对这些挑衅和侮辱的反驳，饿狼只是紧皱着眉不去直视面前那些男人围绕着他形成的惨不忍睹的画面。后穴被粗鲁地进犯着，因为射过了精而难以再次产生快感，就这样酸痛感从交合的地方一路蔓延到腿根。虽然算不上无法忍受，但勉力不发出叫声的嘴唇都要被饿狼自己咬破了。  
不想，不想就这样屈服……  
不想发出那些声音。  
我讨厌这样……  
“好倔强啊~”头上方哪里又凑过来一个男人，“嘴也空着，不如服务服务我啊。”说着，头顶就传去一阵金属皮带碰撞的响声。  
带着发臭腥气但勃起着的肉棒强硬地划过到饿狼的脸颊，然后打在他紧闭着的嘴唇。  
恶心。除了这个，饿狼没有其他的想法。  
“帮我口舒服了等下我进去的时候就对你温柔一点哦。”男人故作宠溺地揉搓了两把饿狼的脑袋。然后那双漂亮的金色眼睛迟疑地看过来了一眼，用沙哑的声音难得开口：“……好啊。”  
“终于爽到脑袋出问题了吗。”在另一边驰骋着的寸头男人嫉妒地说。  
然后果不其然，把命根塞进去之后就听见男人撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
饿狼狠狠地咬了他，没有留情的咬合力大概能让人直接进医院。那个男人痛得撑着墙弯下了腰，缓了一会儿之后又恼羞成怒地回来，抬手往他脸上扇了一巴掌。  
“唔……！”突如其来的冲击力让饿狼侧着脑袋飞出一口血沫。  
“喂~你倒是小心点啦~~”看戏似的，抽插着的男人拍打了一下饿狼的屁股。“这小鬼只有屁股是老实的啦，你这样子等一下还能不能搞啦~？”  
饿狼斜眼，偷瞄了其他蠢蠢欲动着脱掉裤子撸动自己下体的男人。  
他明白的。  
——这些男人谁也好，都不需要他去思考什么意义，只要当只雌伏着的母狗就好。


End file.
